disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Port Royal
Port Royal is a city featured in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' series. Located at the mouth of the Kingston Harbour in southeastern Jamaica, Port Royal is the home of the Royal Navy and under the jurisdiction of Elizabeth's father, Governor Weatherby Swann. Wealthy and civilized, Port Royal's air comes from its place as the official center of Caribbean trade. Port Royal's most famous residents are Governor Swann's adventurous daughter Elizabeth Swann, her childhood friend Will Turner, and well-respected British officer James Norrington. Unfortunately for its civilized residents, its location also makes it a perfect spot for pirate raids, despite the nearby Navy presence at Fort Charles, which is used to have pirates hanged. Background Location In the 18th century, Port Royal was a prospering town, accessible via a large harbor used by both merchant and Navy ships. The [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] was a common sight at the harbor during James Norrington's tenure in the Navy, while the HMS Endeavour was later moored there during Cutler Beckett's residency. The latter maintained an office overlooking the dock, which was refitted prior to his arrival in Port Royal. At some point, three pirate corpses were hung near Port Royal with the sign "Pirates, Ye Be Warned" hanging next to them, which Captain Jack Sparrow later gave his respects to with a salute. The town was situated inland from the harbor, leading up to the Governor's mansion, and included everything from taverns and inns to blacksmiths and apothecaries. Fort Charles Port Royal was built around Fort Charles, which was one of England's largest government forts in the Caribbean, second only to St. Johns in Antigua. The citdel was armed with cannons intended to protect Navy ships in the harbor below. Despite its sizable naval presence, Port Royal became a popular place for pirates to bring and spend their treasure. Executions of known pirates were held at the fort, and three skeletons hung outside the bay, as a warning to incoming pirates of their fates. Appearances Films ''The Curse of the Black Pearl While the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS ''Dauntless]] sailed en route to Port Royal, young Elizabeth Swann, daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann, found Will Turner adrift at sea, the sole survivor of a pirate attack. During the voyage, Elizabeth briefly glimpsed a mysterious ship with black sails slipping into the mist. Eight years later, James Norrington, a friend of the Swann family and respected British officer, was being promoted to the rank of "Commodore" at Fort Charles. As the newly-appointed Commodore Norrington proposed to Elizabeth, a tightly laced corset causes Elizabeth to fall off a rampart and into the bay. The Aztec gold medallion Elizabeth wears as a necklace emits a pulse in the water. Elizabeth was rescued by the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow, who came to commandeer a ship. Despite Sparrow's gallant actions and against Elizabeth's protests, Jack is promptly jailed for piracy and sentenced to hang. That night, Port Royal came under attack by the Black Pearl, the same ship Elizabeth saw eight years earlier. Among the cursed pirates, Pintel and Ragetti storm in the Governor's mansion to kidnap Elizabeth, answering the "call" by the Aztec gold medallion. Invoking parley, Elizabeth negotiates with Captain Barbossa to leave Port Royal in exchange for the coin; however, he keeps her captive on a technicality after she identifies herself as Elizabeth "Turner", mistakenly believing her blood can break an ancient curse the pirates are under. The following day, Jack Sparrow and Will Turner commandeered the Interceptor, docked at Port Royal, in their mission to rescue Elizabeth in Isla de Muerta. Ultimately, Elizabeth was rescued though Will Turner was later saved, despite protests from Governor Swann, in a climatic battle between Norrington's Navy men and Barbossa's cursed crew. Later, at Fort Charles, Port Royal's citizens attend Jack Sparrow's execution. Though he has been pardoned, Will Turner attempts to free Sparrow in an escape attempt, but they are quickly captured. Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann are reluctant to arrest Will or resume Sparrow's execution, particularly after Elizabeth intervenes and declares her love for Will. Jack Sparrow, meanwhile, falls off the rampart and into the bay just as the Black Pearl sails into view. As the Pearl welcomed its captain, Norrington allows Jack one day's head start before giving chase. With Governor Swann's blessings, Will and Elizabeth kiss on the fort. ''Dead Man's Chest A year after the events of the first film, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann were to be married. Meanwhile, several ships are anchored in the harbor, led by Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company. Beckett arrives to Port Royal chapel to arrest Will and Elizabeth for freeing Jack Sparrow. While Elizabeth was locked in prison, bound to hang, Will was sent to recover Jack's compass by Beckett, who made Port Royal his base of operations. Elizabeth later escapes jail with help from her father Governor Weatherby Swann but is captured by Mercer (Beckett's assistant) while Elizabeth is sent off by Beckett with Letters of Marque for Jack in return for the compass after threatening Beckett with his life. Elizabeth left the next day by stowing away aboard the ''Edinburgh Trader. Later on, in his Port Royal office, Beckett tells Governor Swann of his daughter's whereabouts, saying that EITC ships are in pursuit of the Black Pearl and that Elizabeth, if caught, will be saved and Weatherby will be freed as long as he gives good reports to England about Beckett's presence. Sometime later, Mercer reported to Beckett that one of their ships had picked up James Norrington, found adrift at sea. Having Jack's Letters of Marque on his person, Norrington presented the heart of Davy Jones. ''At World's End Lord Cutler Beckett had taken control of Davy Jones, thereby having control of the ''Flying Dutchman, which came to Port Royal to report to Beckett. After a group of hanging persons convicted of committing or associating with persons guilty of piracy started singing a song at Fort Charles, Beckett headed out aboard his flagship, the Endeavour. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts II Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at Port Royal and notice something different about this world, being that the world and its citizens are based on a live action film, instead of cartoons. They find Pete talking to Captain Barbossa and fight his pirates. After being unsuccessful, they are hinted by Pete that the pirates are vulnerable to the group's magic and moonlight. After defeating the pirates, Sora and Company meet Will Turner. He tells them that the Governor's daughter Elizabeth Swann was kidnapped by Barbossa. After watching them sail away, they meet Jack Sparrow who agrees to join them to rescue Elizabeth. He only agrees so he can hear Will's name and get back his ship, the Black Pearl. Upon reaching Isla de Muerta, Jack and Will go ahead to get Elizabeth while Sora, Donald, and Goofy stay behind. After a while Will appears with Elizabeth (but not Jack), fearing for her life, as she gave her name as 'Elizabeth Turner'. This means she would have the blood of Bootstrap Bill Turner, the one needed to lift the curse. She then tells how she took a cursed medallion from Will as a child so he would not be prosecuted as a pirate. Will reveals he had to attack Jack so he and Elizabeth could escape. Barbossa and his pirates catch up and attack the Interceptor. Barbossa captures Elizabeth and Will threatens to kill himself and tells Barbossa that it is his blood he needs. Barbossa leaves Sora, Jack, Donald, Goofy, and Elizabeth on the ship (that's rigged to blow up and covered in Heartless) while he takes Will with him and his pirates to free themselves of the curse. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack clear the bombs and catch up to Barbossa. They end up fighting his pirate minions, while Jack is busy fighting Barbossa himself. Jack is distracted by Sora's yelling and is stabbed by Barbossa but does not die, because he had recently stolen a medallion and become cursed. Barbossa calls for Pete's help, who summons his special Heartless, the Illuminator, which has the power to cause all light to go out. They defeat the Illuminator and Barbossa (from which you receive a Drive Bar boost),and Pete runs off again. Jack finally defeats Barbossa by shooting him. Barbossa knows he cannot die because he is with the living dead, but Jack throws Will a medallion with his blood on it. Will, who has a medallion with his blood on it also, drops the two medallions in the chest, which causes the curse to be lifted and Barbossa to be mortal. Barbossa then dies from the gunshot wound. Afterward everyone heads back to the Black Pearl and Jack's compass glows. Sora uses it to unlock another path to two worlds to explore, Agrabah, and Halloween Town. Sora receives Follow the Wind from completing the first trip of Port Royal. On the second visit, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack discover that the medallion issue is not over. The pirates are back, still under the curse's influence. Elizabeth tells them that Will went to investigate Isla de Muerta and has not returned. Jack says he will not do anything unless he is rewarded for his efforts, which Elizabeth agrees to. While sailing they find the Interceptor with Will aboard passed out. He recovers enough to tell them that a man in a black coat and white creatures stole the chest. Then Luxord, an Organization XIII member, invades the ship and uses the Grim Reaper Heartless to attack the crew. They defeat it, but Luxord takes four Cursed Medallions and gives them to four Gambler Nobodies. The Grim Reaper Heartless reappears and blows Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack onto the Interceptor. Luxord then fires at Interceptor with the Black Pearl's cannons. When Sora wakes up, he finds that Jack has been cursed and is now undead. After defeating a Gambler Nobody they receive a cursed medallion. They travel around Port Royal and find three more Gambler Nobodies hidden around the Ship Graveyard and Isla de Muerta and steal the medallion each one holds. Once this is done, the trio plus Jack return to Port Royal and return the medallions, but Jack is still cursed. Goofy says that Jack was cursed by the Heartless, not because of the medallions. To battle the Grim Reaper, you have to collect all 882 medallions and return them to the chest before being able to injure the Grim Reaper. After the battle, Luxord commends Sora on his defeat and takes the heart from the Grim Reaper Heartless. Jack is freed from the curse and knows of a way so the medallions will not be able to be used for evil again. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth go out to sea to dump the chest. Jack then asks for his reward from Elizabeth and requests for Sora's Keyblade. Jack is unable to keep the Keyblade (as it returns to Sora), but Goofy says he might be able to someday, because Jack and Sora are a lot alike. Jack vows that one day he will form a bloodthirsty crew and steal the Keyblade. Sora receives the Magnet element to upgrade it to Magnera, which is a requirement for a side quest in Atlantica. Sometime after Xemnas's defeat, Will, Elizabeth, and Jack sail on the Black Pearl. As Jack steers, the moon comes out and Jack glances at his hand, verifying that he is still human. Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow Like most of the events of the game, Port Royal played a role similar to how it appeared in ''The Curse of the Black Pearl, in which it is attacked by the Black Pearl. ''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Port Royal appears in the game. Behind the scenes *Port Royal was filmed primarily in St. Vincent in the productions of ''The Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest. Scenes on Fort Charles were filmed in California. *In the American and European version of Kingdom Hearts II some cutscenes have been edited, such as that Will is not aiming a gun to his head when he is threatening to commit suicide and Barbossa's sword is never seen in Jack's chest. The medallion that Barbossa first uses to attempt to break the curse is only shown coated in blood in the respective scene, and is afterward untainted (in the original, the blood remains throughout the escapade.) Also, Barbossa's monologue with Elizabeth on the Black Pearl is edited to omit the mention of lust and women (however, the replacement, which talks of "pleasurable company" is actually the line as it appears in the original film). Gameplay wise, undead pirates do not catch fire, however, the Grim Reaper Heartless still does. The Rifle Pirates' muskets have been changed to crossbows, even though they still retain the original sound effect of a rifle shot. All of these changes carry over into the Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix build of the game. Strangely, the scene where Barbossa takes a drink from his wine bottle is kept in both versions, but this is the reason why the American version of the game is rated E+10 for alcohol use. Gallery File:Port Royal.jpg|Port Royal during the early 18th century. File:POTC-pirates-of-the-caribbean-19834501-1280-544.jpg|The attack on Port Royal. File:Loadingscreen_portroyal.jpg|Port Royal during the War of Jolly Roger File:EITC_Armada_DMC.jpg|The East India Trading Company arriving to Port Royal. File:Port_Royal_Edinburgh.jpg|The Edinburgh Trader leaving Port Royal. File:Themapisfinished.jpg|The Flying Dutchman arrives to Port Royal. File:Port_Royal_PotCO.gif|Port Royal on Palisadoes. File:PRDock.jpg|The docks of Port Royal File:Port_Royal_map_PotCO.jpg|Port Royal map External links *Port Royal on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Pirates of the Caribbean locations Category:Towns Category:Cities Category:Kingdom Hearts locations Category:Disney INFINITY locations